Daddy's Girl at Heart
by guitarguy12345
Summary: Some kids have tough exteriors. Others are sosiopaths. But no matter what kind of kid you are, you always have a soft interior, as well as someone who cares about you more than anyone else. Marissa Watterson is that Child.


**This is just a oneshot about one of the GumballXCarrie fankids, Marissa. It's a Daddy/Daughter thing. ****_NOT_********incest.**

Marissa had a shit day. In the morning, she got framed for smashing her brother, Gumdrop's MP3 player. At school, she accidentally floated into the Boy's Bathroom and spent her lunch hour in detention. Again. When she got home, she thought it was all over. Then she saw her mother and siblings standing in front of her, glaring.

"Ugh...is there a problem?" she asked, fearing the response.

"Problem doesn't even BEGIN to cover it!" bellowed Carrie, her mother.

"What? What'd I do?"

"You broke my MP3 player!" said Gumdrop.

"You cut out my hair last week!" said Marmalade

"And you almost killed Gumdrop in that prank we tried to pull- which you said wouldn't kill him!" said Carine.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm sorr-"

"We're sick of all your CRAP!" exclaimed Gumdrop. "You've hurt us enough! I wish you were never born!"

Marissa was taken aback by this. Her father then walked in.

"Hey, what's all the yelling in here?"

"Marissa's broken the last straw! We're done with all the stuff she does to us!" said an angry Marmalade.

"Hey! I only do that because-"

"ENOUGH!" screamed Carrie. "You were a mistake, Marissa, A MISTAKE! You've done nothing but hurt this family ever since you were born! I don't know where I went wrong, but obviously I did! You were a MISTAKE! An ACCIDENT! And, most of all, a FUCK UP!"

Gumball stepped in.

"Carrie! I can't believe you would say that about your own dau-"

"D-DON'T YOU THINK I K-KNOW THAT?" said Marissa, now in tears. "I KNOW I'M A FUCK UP! I KNOW I HURT PEOPLE! I KNOW I WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"Oh quit it with the sob story routine, Marissa!" said Carine, unamused.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU ALL! WOULD YOU ALL LIKE IT IF I JUST KILLED MYSELF? I'LL DO IT! I'LL FUCKING KILL MYSELF!

Marissa stormed out of the house and dashed down the street.

"Marissa!" said Gumball, now in tears as well. He turned to his family. "Well I hope your all happy!"

"We are!" said Gumdrop.

"I can't believe this! What happened to my family? My loving family! You guys are all a bunch of _pricks!_" n

Gumball was about to go out the door when Carrie spoke.

"Gumball, if you go out that door, this marriage is _over!_"

Gumball flipped her off and ran. He caught up with Marissa and tackled her. She punched him in the eye.

"Get off of me you blue bastard!"

They stood up, and before Marissa could run, Gumball grabbed her arm, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Let me go!" she said.

"No!"

"I said LET ME GO!"

"And I said NO!"

Marissa broke down and cried more than she did in her entire life. "I wanna die!" she said. "Everyone hates me!"

"Shh, it's gonna be okay Marissa..."

"No it's not! Everybody hates me!"

"They don't hate you, they just hate the things you do!" said Gumball, still hugging his daughter.

"M-Mom said I was an a-accident..."

"You weren't an accident; I was there, trust me..."

"I just want to die! No one needs me! No one ever did!"

"That's not true! I need you!"

"I want to go far away and never come back!"

"You could go all the way to Peru and change your name for all the damns I give! That will never change the fact that you're a Watterson, and more importantly, my daughter. I love you, and I need you sweetie..."

Marissa sniffled and finally hugged her father back as hard as she could.

"D-Daddy..." said Marissa. It was the first time since she was four that she had called him "Daddy".

"I love you too..." she sad between sobs.

"Promise me you'll never kill yourself..." said Gumball.

"I promise Daddy! And I'll change, too! I p-promise..."

"Let's go to Grandma's house. You're Mom's a little steamed at me for coming after you. We'll go back in the morning and clear everything up."

"Okay..." said Marissa, now realizing that her Mom was actually willing to let her to commit.

"Hey, remember that burger place I take the family out to once a year? The one that we all love?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you say we go there and grab some grub? Just the two of us..."

Marissa couldn't help but smile and wipe away some of her tears.

"I love you, Daddy..."

They hugged each other tightly once more.

"I always thought you were a Daddy's Girl..." said Gumball.

"Shut up, Daddy." Marissa, smiling.

No matter who you are, No matter what you've done, You still have someone who cares about you.

**_Don't commit suicide._**


End file.
